Diskussion:Pes/Fragment 119 01
Ausgelagert, aus dem Feld "Anmerkung" des Fragments (Hindemith 22:39, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC)) : Würde ich wegen der neun zusammenhängend übernommenen Wörter (eigentlich elf, eine unbeholfene Wiederholung von "zueinander" rutscht dazwischen) als ein kleines Plagiat werten (fehlende Kennzeichnung als Zitat). PlagProf:-) : Auch hier wurden zusätzlich sehr großzügig Literaturangaben übernommen. :: Literaturangaben dürfen übernommen werden, wenn sie geprüft werden, und es gehört wenig Originalität dazu, einen weiteren Standardkommentar heranzuziehen oder ein Grundsatzurteil zu benennen. : Und was ist ein "kleines Plagiat"? Cassiopeia :: Quelle ordentlich genannt, aber etwas zuviel Text ohne Anführungszeichen übernommen (Grenze liegt handeslüblicherweise bei fünf bis sechs zusammenhängenden Wörtern). Würde für sich genommen nicht zur Abwertung oder Disqualifizierung einer Arbeit führen, aber viele kleine Plagiate zusammengenommen schon. PlagProf:-) : "Literaturangaben dürfen übernommen werden,..." - Da empfehle ich mal einen "Besuch" bei Dv, dort gibt es dann ganz viele Fragmente zu kommentieren, oder übt nur Pes solch eine Anziehungskraft aus? Wieso eigentlich? Und wer legt diese handelsüblichen Grenzen fest? Cassiopeia :: Mehr dazu unter Benutzer_Diskussion:Cassiopeia30#Pes PlagProf:-) 07:29, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich ist das Aushandeln einer Plagiatsfreigrenze mit Studierenden, wie Sie es propagieren, blanker Unsinn. Ich lege Ihnen hierzu den jüngsten Spiegel-Artikel zum Thema ans Herz und zitiere für Sie schon mal freimütig (mit Anführungszeichen): "Unter dem Druck immer neuer Fälle schreiben Hochschulen in Vorgaben für Doktoranden aber auch Selbstverständlichkeiten, die schon Erstsemester im Proseminar lernen sollten. So heißt es in einer im Juni beschlossenen Richtlinie des Jura-Promotionsausschusses der Universität Hamburg: 'Jede wörtliche Übernahme eines fremden Textes ist durch Anführungsstriche zu kennzeichnen.' "http://www.spiegel.de/unispiegel/studium/0,1518,793729,00.html 78.50.207.37 21:18, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Im Sinne einer pragmatischen Anwendung dieser Richtlinie, muss aber eine sinnvolle Untergrenze der Wortanzahl festgelegt werden, bei deren Überschreitung man von einer "Übernahme fremden Textes" sprechen kann (Wortanzahl 1 scheidet hierfür offensichtlich aus :) ). Genau eine solche Untergrenze hat Plagprof hier zu etwa 5-6 Wörtern veranschlagt, mE schon ziemlich kurz, das hat aber nichts mit einer "Plagiatsfreigrenze" zu tun. Dr. I. Jones 22:21, 31. Okt. 2011 (UTC) ::Habe mich zweideutig ausgedrückt - 5-6 Wörter am Stück lässt man üblicherweise durchgehen, ab 6-7 gibt es dementsprechend Ärger, manche sind großzügiger. Auch hier verbietet sich mechanisches Vorgehen. Das European Action Scheme for the Mobility of University Students darf man beispielsweise ganz ohne Anführungszeichen nennen. Und umgekehrt kann man ein Plagiat nicht dadurch ausschließen, dass man in einem längeren Text konsequent jedes sechste Wort austauscht. PlagProf:-) 07:29, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Sie drücken sich immer noch zweideutig aus, PlagProf. Ein Herumgeeiere wie das Ihre hier ist maßgeblich an der Misere bei Hochschulschriften schuld. Offensichtlich sind Sie nicht in der Lage, zwischen Regelanwendung und Kulanzgewährung zu unterscheiden. Dies merkt man all ihren jüngeren Beiträgen an. Die Regel ist die oben angeführte: '"Jede wörtliche Übernahme eines fremden Textes ist durch Anführungsstriche zu kennzeichnen."http://www.spiegel.de/unispiegel/studium/0,1518,793729,00.html. Mit ungekennzeichneten wötlichen Übernahmen bewegt sich der Verfasser wissenschaftlicher Schriften auf sehr dünnem Eis. Für wörtliche Übereinstimmungen muß der Prüfer nicht mehr nachweisen, dass es sich um ein Plagiate handele, sondern Gründe für eine kulante Behandlung der Stelle suchen. Diese Gründe können niemals allein quantitativer oder technischer Natur sein. (Homo homini lupus wäre eine recht markante Dreiwort-Aneignung, die ja bei Ihnen ohne Kennzeichnung der wörtlichen Übernahme durchgehen würde). Vielmehr kommt es neben der Anzahl entsprechend zu monierender Passagen wesentlich darauf an, ob eine tatsächliche Auseinandersetzung des Verfassers mit dem Zitat sichtbar ist. Gibt es diese nicht, wäre auch nichts zu zitieren. Das Zitat erfolgte deshalb zur Zeilenschinderei, eine Kulanz für eine solche "Zitierweise" wäre nicht zu gewähren. An dem vorliegenden Werk wird durch die Vielzahl der Fundstellen deutlich, daß hier Zeilen- und Seitenschinderei stattfindet, so daß hier die Voraussetzung der Kulanzgewährung auch für die einzelne Fundstelle nicht vorliegt. Es ist tatsächlich merkwürdig, daß Sie in Kenntnis des Gesamtumfangs und der Qualität der Übernahmen hier im Einzelfall nicht nur immer noch kulant sein wollen, sondern Übernahmen auch noch für regelgerecht erklären. 78.52.35.201 12:44, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) (Alice-Benutzer) ::::Vielleicht gehen Sie einfach mit gutem Beispiel voran? Sie könnten uns zeigen, wie man den folgenden, Ihnen sicherlich wohlbekannten Text von Thomas Hobbes so zusammenfassend paraphrasiert, dass es Ihrer Vorstellung von sauberer Zitierweise genügt: :::::"Nach einer Äußerung des Zensors Marcus Cato herrschte beim römischen Volke, welches in Erinnerung an die Tarquinier und infolge seiner Staatsverfassung den Königen nicht wohlwollte, die Ansicht, »daß alle Könige zum Geschlecht der wilden Tiere gehörten«. Aber war nicht das römische Volk selbst ein reißendes Tier? Hatte es nicht durch seine Bürger, welche von den beraubten Völkern die Beinamen des afrikanischen, des asiatischen, des mazedonischen, des achäischen und andere erhalten hatten, beinahe den ganzen Erdkreis geplündert? Nicht minder weise als dieser Ausspruch des Cato war daher der des Pontius Telesinus, welcher in der Schlacht an dem Collinischen Tore gegen Sylla, als er die Reihen seines Heeres durcheilte, ausrief: »Rom selbst müsse verwüstet und zerstört werden, denn die Wölfe, die Räuber der italischen Freiheit, würden immer wiederkehren, solange nicht dieser Wald, ihr Zufluchtsort, gefällt sein werde.« :::::Nun sind sicher beide Sätze war: Der Mensch ist ein Gott für den Menschen, und: Der Mensch ist ein Wolf für den Menschen; jener, wenn man die Bürger untereinander, dieser, wenn man die Staaten untereinander vergleicht. Dort nähert man sich durch Gerechtigkeit, Liebe und alle Tugenden des Friedens der Ähnlichkeit mit Gott; hier müssen selbst die Guten bei der Verdorbenheit der Schlechten ihres Schutzes wegen die kriegerischen Tugenden, die Gewalt und die List, d.h. die Raubsucht der wilden Tiere, zu Hilfe nehmen. Wenn auch die Menschen sich dies gegenseitig zum Vorwurf machen, weil sie nach einem eingeborenen Hang die eignen Handlungen, von andern verübt, wie in einem Spiegel anschauen, wo das Linke rechts und das Rechte links erscheint, so ist es doch nach dem in der Notwendigkeit der Selbsterhaltung wurzelnden Naturrecht nicht als Schuld anzusehen. Daß aber der wegen seiner Weisheit gefeierte Cato so sehr dem Hasse statt dem ruhigen Urteile, und der Leidenschaft statt der Vernunft nachgeben konnte, um das, was er bei seinem Volke für recht hielt, bei den Königen für unrecht zu erklären, hat vielleicht manchen verwundert. Allein ich bin schon lange der Ansicht, daß kein vortrefflicher Ausspruch jemals dem Volke gefallen hat, und daß die Masse eine Weisheit, die über ihren Verstand geht, nicht anerkennen kann; entweder verstehen sie sie nicht, oder wenn sie sie verstehen, so ziehen sie sie herab. Die berühmten Taten und Aussprüche der Griechen und Römer verdanken ihre geschichtliche Bedeutung nicht ihrer Vernünftigkeit, sondern ihrer Größe und oft jener Raubtiernatur, die sie sich gegenseitig vorwerfen, und die zugleich mit den öffentlichen Taten auch ihre Urheber (mögen sie gewesen sein, wie sie wollen) im Laufe der Jahrhunderte hervorhebt." ::::Vielleicht wird uns allen dann klarer, was genau Sie unter Kennzeichnung jeder wörtlichen Übernahme verstehen. Dann würden wir wohl auch nachvollziehen können, wo Sie zwischen der von Hindemith e contrario aufgebauten Position ("Wortzahl 1 scheidet hierfür offensichtlich aus") und der von mir befürworteten (Kennzeichnungspflicht wörtlicher Übernahmen ab Wortzahl 6-7) stehen. PlagProf:-) 13:46, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Warum sollte man einen so langen Text überhaupt komplett paraphrasieren wollen? Soll dann etwa ein neuer, ebenso langer Text herauskommen, der die gleiche Abfolge von Gedanken beinhaltet, nur in veränderten Worten? Wozu sollte so etwas gut sein? Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, die Gedankenabfolge kürzer, d.h. zusammenfassend in eigenen Worten zu beschreiben und dabei auf Hobbes zu verweisen? Martin Klicken 13:59, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wir sind uns einig - das meine ich mit "zusammenfassend paraphrasieren". PlagProf:-) 14:41, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::Plagprof:-), bitte gehe bei der Wiedergabe wörtlicher Zitate etwas sorgfältiger mit der Nennung der Quelle um. Allerdings waren es hier ja nur 6 Wörter, also noch Graubereich. ;-) Dr. I. Jones 14:08, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der PlagProf sagt, das ist kein Plagiat, also isses keins! 114.112.253.22 09:53, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::: :-D PlagProf:-) 14:41, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::::: Fußnoten Dieses Fragment hier stellt unwidersprochen ein eindeutiges Plagiat dar (und ist somit korrekt von Hindemith gesichtet worden). Die Diskussion hier ist etwas off-topic und befasst sich wohl eher damit, ob eine 'reine' Übernahme von Fußnotenverweisen als Plagiat gewertet werden kann oder nicht (also nicht wie hier im Fragment, wo die Übernahme im Text alleine ausreicht, ein Plagiat festzumachen). Das halte ich nicht für allgemein festlegbar - aber im Prinzip: ja, so etwas kann meiner Meinung nach alleine ein Plagiat darstellen. (1) Ich konstruiere ein Beispiel: Die Quelle und das Plagiat referenzierten "1 Maier, S. 95f (1990).", wobei das genannte Werk z.B. nur 50 Seiten hätte. Widerspricht jemand meiner Einschätzung? (2) Genauso würde ich werten bei einer Fußnote (oder einer Kaskade von Fußnoten), die in charakteristischer Reihenfolge an derselben Stelle auftreten und auf dieselben Stellen verweisen (evtl. nur an den jeweiligen Stil angepasst). Hier ist eine Einzelfallabwägung notwendig. PlagProf:-) plädiert beim Fließtext für normalerweise ca. 5-6 Wörter als eindeutige Plagiatsgrenze, evtl. sind bei Fußnoten etwa 10 Übernahmen von Literaturverweisen eindeutig als Plagiat zu werten oder alternativ mehrfache Übernahmen von Verweisen derselben Quelle. Man könnte solche Übernahmen ja auch sauber kennzeichnen, z.B. als "1 Maier, S. 95f (1990) und Verweise dort, insbesondere Müller (1980), Schulze (1970) und Schmid (1960)." Widerspricht mir jemand hierbei? Drhchc 14:36, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) : (1) Stimme zu. Das Gleiche gilt für andere Nachweise, dass "Maier" ohne Nachprüfung übernommen wurde. (Gilt allerdings bei manchen als "Kavaliersdelikt".) : (2) Es wird schwierig, hier allgemeine Regeln aufzustellen. Auch zehn übernommene Verweise sind kein Plagiat, wenn die weiterführenden Quellen anders bewertet und durch eigene ergänzt werden. Wer andererseits über Seiten faktisches Single Sourcing betreibt und die dort zitierten fünf Quellen jeweils exakt mit übernimmt, der geht zu weit. Die Reihenfolge der genannten Quellen ist oft nicht aufschlussreich, vor allem wenn sie chronologisch oder alphabetisch (d.h. ohne Gewichtung) erfolgt. PlagProf:-) 15:50, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::Zu (2): Ich bin mit Deiner Formulierung sehr einverstanden, PlagProf:-), natürlich ist es jedem Promovenden überlassen, eine Literaturliste 'wirklich' abzuarbeiten und dann auch zu übernehmen. Was ich unter Deinem Single Sourcing verstehe, ist es einfach alle meine Fußnoten aus einer Quelle zu stehlen, hab ich das richtig verstanden? Dann ist auch das mehrfache eindeutige Übernehmen von Fußnoten aus einem Werk ein Plagiat - wobei die Grenze in der Tat schwer zu ziehen ist. Ich vermute, wir sind hier d'accord. Drhchc 07:19, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Sehe ich auch so. PlagProf:-) 08:39, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::Wenn die Experten schon dabei sind, darüber zu diskutieren. Was ist dann von Verweisen wie "anscheinend auch...", "wohl auch..." zu halten, bei denen ganz deutlich ist, dass der Verweis übernommen wurde, ohne die Quelle zu kennen? 213.229.120.42 07:35, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) ::::Solche Formulierungen verwendet man, wenn die Position der Quelle zu einer bestimmten Frage nicht eindeutig ist. Sie deuten keineswegs an, dass man die Quelle nicht gelesen hat. Dafür verwendet man "zitiert nach: ...". Legt man solchermaßen offen, dass man das zitierte Werk nicht selbst gelesen hat (manche sind tatsächlich schwer oder nicht zugänglich), schließt man zugleich den Vorwurf aus, eine Quellenangabe plagiiert zu haben. PlagProf:-) 08:39, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) :::